


snow and ash and other things

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Mike Wheeler, Trans Mike Wheeler, mike being a manic pixie dream nb, mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Mike appears on Will’s porch in the snow.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	snow and ash and other things

Will answers the doorbell to find Mike marveling at the falling snow on his porch. 

“What are you doing? Did you bike here? It’s freezing.”

“I wanted to watch the snow with you.”

“At one in the morning?”

Mike frowns. “Come on, Will, we used to stay up all night watching it and talking on our radios. What happened?”

Will grimaces. “Bad memories.”

Mike’s eyes fill with concern. “The Upside Down.”

Will nods. “It always looked like it was snowing. But it was... ash or something.”

Mike offers a hand. “Maybe we can make a new memory.” 

Will takes it.


End file.
